Donna Troy (Wonder Girl I)
Wonder Girl is an Amazon heroine and a Honorary Titan. Histroy n the Teen Titans animated series, Wonder Girl appears in cameos during the episodes Homecoming - Part 2,Calling All Titans, and also appears on one of the DC Nation Shorts "New Teen Titans- Kids Corner 4 Kids" but never makes any actual appearance in the series because the creators could not secure her license. Her background of how she came into contact with the Titans therefore remains unknown. Teen Titans Go!Edit Wonder Girl's history is more fleshed out in the Teen Titans Go! comic series. She makes her first appearance in issue #36 when she helps the Titans free their female members from the schemings of the Gordanians and Blackfire. In issue #39, she was called into action when Larry, in his zeal to make all Titans just as happily linked together as Robin and Starfire, stole Eros' wings, bow and arrow and played Cupid. After fending off his arrows and depleting his supply, she captured the little imp and presented him to the Titans, making him apologize for his rash actions. In issue #54, when the Teen Titans take a trip to her home Paradise Island, they witness Wonder Girl having a contest to see which heroine could be the perfect partner for her sister. When a girl named Cassie Sandsmark comes to challenge her, she denies it. But Wonder Girl saves her from an attack by Trident, and soon afterwards Cassie learns to respect her. Power and Abilities As with her changing versions her power have changed, but she has generally been shown to exhibit the same powers as Wonder Woman, except in a limited capacity. These include super strength, super stamina, super speed, enhanced reflexes and agility, increased durability (though like Diana she can still be injured by piercing weapons), flight, superhuman sense, enhanced healing factor. She has shown some abilities that Diana has not such as generation of photonic energy and truth sense. She is also an advanced hand-to-hand combatant due to her Amazon training. The silver age version of the character also had some specific abilities such as voice imitation (she could imitate the voice of any person she heard.) it was assumed that when she was a duplicate of Wonder Woman that she shared the same powers as Diana had been given by the gods, but many of these were never actually shown. She has also been shown to have a psychic rapport with Diana and the two can sometimes share dreams and memories. She has employed many different forms of equipment of her long publication history. In the Silver Age she employed a lasso that was very strong, but did not have the exact properties of the Lasso of Truth. Later she is given the Lasso of Persuasion, which she can use to command those caught within it as long as Donna’s willpower is stronger (though she is said to have a will of Iron, for instance forcing Etrigan to revert to Jason Blood.) She uses the Amazon bracelets much as Wonder Woman does. In her different cosmic roles she has also used some other equipment. Her “Star Costume” can be used for interstellar navigation. Another part of her reborn identity was to guard the universe orb and therefore was a very important character. She also bore the Darkstar Exo Mantle for a time since at that period she didn't have her own powers as well as a Black Lantern ring but they both didn't last for very long. Category:Protagonists